


Remnant

by Phlyarologist



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: L'Arachel's dreams are dark.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Remnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomesticatedmarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts).



L'Arachel dreamt that she hadn't done enough. Not that her holy magic had failed her – it could not and would never – but that she'd made some silly human error, overlooked a portion of the battlefield in need of cleansing, scorched away a revenant but left one skeletal hand. She dreamt corruption followed her home and climbed into her bed.

In the dream she was calm as bony fingers crushed her throat. She thought, Will I meet my parents?

Awake, she stoked the fire on its grate and thought, fiercely: I am young and I am beautiful. I don't make mistakes.


End file.
